


Melancholy Rain

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Sex, Bottom Light, Canon Divergence, Depressing, Existing Relationship, M/M, Top L, Trans Light, after the rain scene, dub con (kind of), shitty relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: After the rain scene, L is desperate to gain one last thing from Light before his life comes to its close





	Melancholy Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LOTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTW/gifts).



> This is depressing and LOTW will probably hate it (and it's not even very porny :/) but what's a man to do...

The silence was only broken by their soft breathing. The phone beside L rang, echoing hollowly in the room. L didn't pick it up. 

As Light’s legs grew stiff, itching to pull out of L’s cold grasp, he quietly asked, “Aren't you going to pick that up?” The damp rag rested uncomfortably against him. 

“What?” L asked. Eternally wide eyes, glassy like a frog’s, bore into his. 

“The phone. It's for you, I presume.”

L nodded. “No. There isn't any use, is there? In anything, for that matter.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don't be coy.” L’s tone was clipped now, sheared close to acerbic. The rigid line of his frown softened momentarily as he bore into Light’s eyes, and he spoke. “I'm going to die. You do know that.” 

Light winced. “You don't know that.” 

“I do.” The grip on Light’s legs had tightened. A long finger traced up Light’s leg. “And there's something I want from you.”

“What is it?” Ice crawled in Light at L’s tone. He was intense. Too intense. 

“I want you.” The finger had made its way to trace along the dip under Light’s knee. L’s nail dug idly into his skin. 

“That's- you have me, alright? Right here. I am yours.” The lie churned Light's stomach even as he avoided L’s eyes. 

“I know. But not fully.” The finger resumed its journey, teasing the back of Light’s thigh. Angrily, Light pushed it aside. 

“No, Ryuzaki. I don't want to do… that with you, ok? I'm just-”

“Please.” L’s voice was flat. Broken, almost, as if shuddering on a high note. 

Light sighed, pulling his legs away from L and to his chest. “Fine. But… not here, alright?”

L nodded. Any vulnerability from before left him, and L simply regarded Light with even eyes before he stood. “I'll be waiting in our room. Come find me.”

Light nodded to L’s back. His fingers dug into his knees as he stared listlessly at the wall.

\-----------

Light hugged himself as he stepped into their shared bedroom. Nerves fluttered in his stomach, as he stood only in a loose sweater and his boxers. They had seen each other naked before, of course, but that was when they had been dressing. Even L’s lingering eyes weren't as intimate as what was going to happen. 

L was on the bed, turned away from him and wearing nothing. “You're here.” 

Light nodded, then remembering L’s position, he spoke. “Yes. What do you want me to do?”

“Sit.” L patted the bed beside him. “And take the rest of your clothes off.” Light didn't want to know how he knew. 

Shrugging out of his sweater and boxers, he left his binder on, sliding in next to L. The space between them felt cold. 

“Why are you still wearing it?” L asked. His head was turned forward, but one large eye stared directly at Light. 

“I like it. It makes me feel comfortable. Is that a crime, Ryuzaki?”

“No. Of course not. But don't you trust me?” Something hopelessly pleading had entered his voice. It made Light’s skin crawl. 

“Fine.” He didn't look at L as he took it off, just trying to focus on the action itself. Not the meaning behind it. 

They sat in silence, Light crossing his arms over his chest, shivering has cool air brushed against his naked form. L sighed finally, turning to Light. 

Something burned in his eyes. “You know that I love you. Don't you?” Light shook his head in agreement. 

“Of course, L. Do you want to start, or should I?” 

“I do.” L turned to face Light fully now, angling his hips so his legs no longer dangled off the bed. He spread his legs wide, allowing Light to fully view him. 

Light had seen L naked before, in the shower, but not like this. The intimacy of the moment surprised him, and it made Light feel sick. He was not supposed to see this. 

L was skinny. Frail, Light would have called him now, with the way his shoulders hunched defensively, with not enough strength behind them to protect him. Sharp ribs jutted out from him, and the skin around his nipples was fleshy and almost as pale as the rest of him. 

L was ugly. A scarecrow. A pale, emaciated ghost. 

“Do you like it?” L asked quietly. 

“Yes.” Light nodded, stomach still turning over. 

“Can I see you now? Fully, Light-kun.”

Light nodded again, hastily removing the arm that had unconsciously covered his chest. L stared at him, like a starving man, and Light could only wait for him to look away. 

“You're beautiful, you know.” L’s voice was reverent and bitter. 

“Thank you. You are too.” The lie slipped off too easily for Light to be comfortable with it. 

Finally, L asked, “May I touch you?”

Light didn't want to answer. “If you want to.”

L reached his hand out. One cupped Light’s chest, straw-thin finger caressing his left nipple. The other traced down to the part in his thighs, playing idly with the long, curly hairs that sprung from him. 

“Why didn't you let me do this sooner?” He asked. 

“I don't know.” Light sighed. The place between his thighs remained bone-dry at L’s ministrations. 

“I love you.” L whispered, his right hand moving harder against Light's opening. His left nail dragged across Light’s nipple, and Light felt a strangled sigh leave him. 

“I do too.” Light repeated back to him. 

L’s hands pulled away, and quiet relief washed over Light as he waited. “So beautiful…” L repeated idly under his breath, his eyes locked on Light as he prepared himself. 

Long, pale fingers pumped his cock to attention. Pre-cum oozed from his tip, somehow even paler than L’s skin. “Is it alright if I enter you like this? I want to be inside of you.”

Light nodded. “It's fine.” His legs itched to clamp closed.

“Thank you.” L breathed. Carefully, he positioned his head against Light’s opening, pushing in slightly and holding it, waiting for Light to adjust. Light grunted in pain, trying not to flinch away as L’s hand stroked his arm. 

“Are you comfortable now? Or should I wait more?” L asked quietly. 

“Just go, Ryuzaki.” 

L pushed in, Light fighting back a moan as his vagina was stretched. It only took a few thrusts for L to find a rhythm. The gentle in and out was almost enough for Light to tune it out, to let it become white noise in his mind. 

L’s hand fastened around Light’s arm, and his thrusts increased. Light grit his teeth through the feeling. The hand around him tightened, and L stopped. Long, wet spurts coated his insides. 

“I love you.” L whispered again, this time in Light’s ear. He placed a kiss on the side of his neck for emphasis. His cock was still buried inside of Light. 

“Ok.” Light whispered back.


End file.
